ed_tech_showcasefandomcom-20200213-history
Science Ed Resources
Helpful Videos The Periodic Table of Elements www.periodicvideos.com/index.htm - This website has a video for every element in the periodic table. Each video describes characteristics of the element and shows fun experiments involving it. This makes learning about the elements a much more visual activity. Plus, everyone likes seeing things blow up. It's fun. Crashcourse Crashcourse This is an interactive account to subscribe to on youtube. They provide summaries on different lessons for science and history. Each video correlates with a lessons taught in schools. Interactive Websites and Teacher Resources Learn.Genetics learn.genetics.utah.edu - Like the name implies, this is a website with resources for learning about genetics. It has virtual labs, lesson plans for teachers, and animated "tours" of DNA, chromosomes, and proteins. Students can use the virtual labs to "conduct" experiments like PCR and electrophoresis. scienceworld.wolfram.com This site is used to provide explantations for difficult to find information. This site provides illustrations and biographys. The Concord Consortium concord.org - This website has interactive educational games for many subjects and all grades. For example, Geniquest allows students to breed dragons to learn about genetic distribution. Competetion lets students use rabbits, grass, and weeds as a model to study relationships between producers and consumers. eSkeletons This interactive website provided by The University of Texas at Austin. It provides detailed pictures of human anatomy and other animals. Stellarium stellarium.org - Stellarium is basically an online planetarium. Students can put in any coordinates, including their current location, and explore the realistic 3D sky over those coordinates. The website also has information on stars, planets, nebulae, and the constellations of 12 different cultures. Science Buddies This website provides ideas for science project. It lists all of the materials needed and provides instructions for parent and students to try at home. This website also provides ideas for science projects. Strange Science A quirky website that provides a unique history of science. Give examples of how scientist reached the conclusions that we know as fact today. Exploratorium.edu This website provides videos on topics related to real-world appications. They are a variety of subjects to choose from. They als provide contemporary scientific discoveries and topics Tryscience.org This website provides teacher, students, and parents with fun and easy science experiments to do at home and in the classroom. You can also try the experiments on-line and off-line. Sheppard Software A great website that has interactive learning games. This gives great visual representation of the material. It not only has science. There are core subjects from Pre-K and up. Teach the Earth serc.carleton.edu/teachearth/index.html - This website provides free resources for geoscience educators. It has visuals, classroom activities, and information on popular topics like oceanography, climate change, and sustainablility. The ChemCollective www.chemcollective.org - This website allows students to carry out their own experiments in a virtual lab. It also has scenario-based learning activities and tutorials. This could be used as a good substitute for labs in schools that cannot fund real labs. It could also be used as a pre-lab activity. Scitable www.nature.com/scitable - This is a science library and a social network. Teachers and students can research science topics, and teachers can create a virtual classroom. They can customize a reading list, host discussions, and connect with experts in the field. Discovery Education Provides students with interactive videos to help stimulate young minds. Helpful reinforcement for homework. Helps connect students classroom work to real life applications. NASA Education search.nasa.gov/search/edFilterSearch.jsp?empty=true - NASA has a section on their website dedicated to education resources. It has lesson plans, videos, and class activities for subjects like earth science, life science, and physical science. Materials can be searched for by grade, type of material, or subject. Impact: Earth! www.purdue.edu/impactearth/ - Purdue University created a website that allows students to input information about a projectile and see what the effect would be on Earth. Students can put in the diameter, density, angle, velocity, and type of target. Students can also find information on famous craters and the projectile that caused them. Science Kids www.sciencekids.co.nz/gamesactivities.html - This website has all sorts of games related to science topics. Games are divided into topics like living things and physical processes. Games are also divided into grade levels. One example is the Electricity CIrcuits and Conductors game. Students can find out which materials conduct electricity better by experimenting with conductors and circuits. Learn Genetics This is an amazing website with great 3D modeling of the cell. Great tutorial. There are also teacher resources and lesson plans. BioInteractive www.hhmi.org/biointeractive/ - The Howard Hughes Medical Institute created a website that allows students to role-play as scientists. The site has videos, animations, and virtual labs. The labs cover topics like cardiology, bacteria identification, and immunology. Teacher resources, including lectures and posters, are also provided. Extreme Science This website delivers the "Wow Factor" for science world records. This websites only provides world records, but it can be used to bridge the gap into a new lesson. Why? Files A great website that provides scienific explantations for current topics in the news. Relates science to real world problems. Provides activites that can be used in the classroom. Chemistry Game Tutor This is a great interactive chemistry game. You have to battle a mad scientist who has captured 12 of the worlds greatest chemists. You can make a classroom code to save students progress. The Virtual Cell Website This is a great interactive website that allows students to study the cell. This site also has worksheets that go along with this interactive study of the cell. In addition to the virtual cell tour, there is also a link for a virtual textbook that have animations and links to additional websites for further information. Cprater Category:New Technology